Shades of Us
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Starting with 'Bubblegum Pink', list of small drabbles based on all the characters, probably couples too.
1. Bubblegum Pink

So I really haven't had that much time to finish up my chapters for 'California Dreaming' or 'Of Lolitas and Femme Fatales', I am writing them though so don't kill me!

Getting to this new topic, this is going to be a collection of drabbles (probably really short ones) that usually help me with writers block or unfinished ideas I have in my head, they'll all be Zoey 101 characters (each vignette for a different character), probably couples too, they may be in order, they may not..., I'll warn you though, so don't worry about that...

Anyways, here's to my first and a recent character obsession, I think you'll be surprised...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Bubblegum Pink**

It seemed to get bigger and bigger with each breath she let out, her eyes weren't looking at all at the pink bubble that now stood in front of her face; instead she chose to ignore it and look over it.

With annoyance she took notice at how the bubble now had a rupture in the right side and so the air began to falter until she had no other choice but to chew and blow again. Once more a bubble started forming from her lips, which had turned a rosy color, a color that screamed _pink. _

She looked over the bubble once more and soon found the blonde kind of bob she had been looking for, and of course all the other curls, bushes and funky colors stood besides her.

Quickly she snapped her bubble and considered just chewing for the time being as she knew she wouldn't be able to make anymore bubbles for speech was now necessary.

With a toss of her straight hair she picked invisible dust from her denim skirt and adjusted the chocolate vest that covered part of her tank top (that after much debating with her older sister, she had decided that it was color _puce_).

With one last nervous glance she decided that one more bubble was in need, and so she quickly gathered all her uneasiness in that one final pink bubblegum.

"_snap"_

With the sudden noise one of the curls turned around, a surprised smile in her features, "Nicole?"

"Don't you just love bubblegum? I love bubblegum"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There it is, yes I've been kinda obsessed with Nicole lately (don't really know why) and it's actually been really hard for me writing her, I just think there's so much more to her than just a ditz. Please review and tell me what you think!

Info: there is actually a color called 'Puce', you can look it up in WIkipedia if you wish, it a mix of a light brown and pink. Url in my profile.


	2. Vanilla

Here's a second one I just wrote last night, I'll probable write others now since I seem to be quite inspired for drabbles, at least until I have to get ready for work and rehearsal.

Especial thanks to **Moon River** (yes, I can also see Nicole doing that lol), and **GinnyAndDracoForever** (I'm also a drabble-holic, hey I just made up a new word! lol) for being the first two to review (or at least the first two reviews that were in my inbox).

This one is about one of my favorite Zoey 101 couples; I know you guys will guess it quite quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Vanilla**

She took a sip and as the strong liquid came in touch with her lips she felt them burn a bit. The familiar taste of vanilla now rested on her unglossed lips. Quickly she paid for the hot drink and then walked towards her first class.

She passed the long corridors she got to know through the years and smiled at each familiar face, ones more welcoming than others.

One curl fell into her line of view and as quickly as it fell it now rested behind her left ear, behind the vintage earrings that adorned her ears.

Again she tasted the sweet vanilla as she took one more sip, each time gathering enough strength to wake up and keep walking along the halls.

One last sip got her in front of an open door that read 'Cours de Littérature' and as she stepped into the classroom the foam cup escaped her hands.

"What are you doing here?", she got no answer and instead found herself pinned against the door.

His lips now tasted of vanilla too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There it is, a simple, yet fluffy, DL. Hope you guys liked it.


	3. Happy

I'm guessing I'm on a roll...lol, and there's more already in store but please still review (I love to hear what you think of the small vignettes), and I'm certain that by tomorrow night another vignette's gonna be updated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy**

He looked forward trying to not hide behind the bushy curls that always seemed to disturb his line of vision, especially when a blonde walked in front of him.

His green eyes followed her every movement, studying her as if she was a model he had to paint for art class. His heart dared him to go forward, to say a simple 'Hi', to just get a closer look of her almond-shaped face.

He scratched the back of his head in confusion, and once again tried to get that annoying curl out of his eyes, but it just wouldn't bulge.

He sighed and, shoving his hands in his pockets, walked forward; for once listening to his heart instead of his head.

'Only the _heart_ works in matters of said heart' was what his grandmother always told him and so today he chose to follow his grandma's advice. After all, she always knew best.

"Hi", his voice came out a bit crooked but she didn't seem to notice.

Her smile widened at his sight and, without hesitation, she threw her arms around him, "I got an 'A' in History!", he chuckled and smiled down at her, returning the hug that made his cheeks slightly trace a touch pink.

He was happy for her.

He was _happy_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Another one done, this actually came out (like the DL) quite naturally. Hope you liked this simple drabble which reflects what I think of the ZC couple, just to clarify: in this vignette Zoey and Chase are not together (yet anyways lol). It's just my take on how Chase feels every time he's around an (sometimes annoyingly) oblivious Zoey.


	4. Red Licorice

I love your reviews, thank you so much! Now as promised, here's the fourth vignette...

This one was a bit harder than the rest, started as a solo (like Nicole and Chase's) but then turned into a couple, oh well...hope you like.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Red Licorice**

She plopped down in one of the big armchairs that faced the TV in her living room, one hand in the remote, another hand in a red licorice filled bag. Her finger seemed to have life of its own as it passed each channel without hesitation or a second look from the brunette.

Her lips showed a slight trace of red from all the licorice she had been eating; finally her finger stopped as a movie caught the eye of the owner of said finger.

"_Oh no it was coming up, the word vomit, I didn't mean to say it but-"_

She laughed lightly at the sight of Lindsay Lohan playing the role of 'Cady' and grabbed hold of another string of the red sweet; suddenly her cheeks seemed to blush.

She was barely fourteen and all the others where gone, it had been just the two of them and 'Mean Girls' was going to be played in the girls lounge. He offered to go with her knowing very well that the teenager who played the lead role in the movie was her favorite actress.

His hand knocked once in the 101 room to find that the girl was ready, tonight her hair was free of its usual funky colors.

"What? No potato chips?", he shook his head at the same time he offered her a half smile, "Nope, just red licorice".

She grinned at the sight of the small plastic bag in his hand, "I love licorice".

His smile turned shy, "I know".

A sudden scream from the TV caused her to leave memory land and get back to chewing on the red candy that was the starting point of her first love; a small smile could be seen playing on her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I don't love this one since I actually find ML hard to write (at least for me), but I think it came out pretty well.


	5. Casual

I actually had another one before this one (one I really like too) but this just came way too naturally (while I was listening to "The Recluse" by Cursive, great song, I strongly recommend it) to not post it right away. It would be great if you guys could listen to the song while you read this, it just sets the mood perfectly.

This drabble is actually dedicated to **Simply Sarah** because her stories are what gave me the starting idea to this relationship and how I now picture them. Thank you so much, and don't _ever_ stop writing.

--------------------------------------

**Casual**

And it just happened because they were there, he was there and so was she, and it was just..._casual_. God, he had never hated that word so much in his entire life, but as he felt the satin sheets against his naked skin he knows that _casual _was all it was and what it'll ever be.

He can hear the shower running and knows she will be out any minute now and that he should really leave, but he can't seem to get out of her bed, her sheets feeling almost too good against his skin.

He ran a hand through his curls and closed his eyes trying to remember how he got himself in this position in the first place.

Vodka.

And Tequila too.

Yeah he was sure those two were involved in this, he could also recall some yelling, more specifically her screaming at him and finally his lips on hers, years of lust finally liberated. And now he laid there in her bed, his face staring at the blue ceiling that was covered in different signatures they had all agreed on doing weeks before.

He sits up and looks at the door, fearing her two roommates would appear anytime now but still not moving from the spot.

The shower stopped.

The bathroom door opens and she stands there, a damp towel hung from her body hugging her curves as her eyes met his. She says nothing, just crosses over to her side of the room, her skin now inches away from his and to his disappointment she just grabs hold of her underwear and without caution drops the fabric that was hiding her figure and gets dressed.

And so he does the same, because it was just casual, and that was all it was ever going to be.

Casual.

--------------------------------------

Wow, okay I actually really like this one (another DL!), a bit R-rated but still just so DL, or at least how I capture that relationship, because they're just so intense...

I picture this happening on the end of senior year, a few days away from graduation.

Anyways, I love your reviews guys!


	6. Time

Yaiy, I'm really loving this drabble thingy lol. This one came in an inspiring moment as I was reading a _really_ good HSM fanfic (I recommend it btw, called "The Lovely One" by StarVitamin).

Ah and so we present the lovable blonde who names the series we all love to write about...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Time**

Weeks, months, even years, were what calculated time (not forgetting about hours, minutes or seconds either), and so she let out an annoyed sigh as she looked again at her calendar.

Her brown eyes looked over at the clock that seemed to pressure her even more as it now marked _4:00 pm_. She closed her calendar with an unknown aggressiveness and took out her black pen.

With an already known grace she scribbled her name ("You will first fill your last name, and then your first name") and as she dotted after it, a blonde lock now gathered her attention, it was just there, sitting in front of her eyes, pleading to be toyed with.

She had brushed her fingers through it, braided it, brushed it again, curled it, brushed it _again_, and as she was about to braid it into three different parts the clock startled her. She narrowed her eyes into a menacing glare directed towards the offending object that now read _5:00 pm_.

Sighing with frustration her right hand found the black pen (which had been tossed to the side at the sight of the blonde hair) and kept on filling the rest of the form. Finally as she got to her signature it all began to turn real for her, she would be leaving PCA and starting fresh at USC.

_University of Southern California._

Those words seemed to stop her from signing but she knew she _had to_, after all this was why she worked so hard for so many years...

Yes, Zoey Brookes had officially come to hate time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I've always thought of Zoey as the girl who will hate leaving PCA (and the comfort it represents) to go to college, she would just feel like she doesn't belong there because the gang won't be there...that's just my opinion though.

Hope you liked! Reviews are more than welcomed! lol


	7. Denial

So here's another one, sorry for the delay but I've been quite busy these days, still I managed to write down some ideas and here's one of them! It's a future – Michael drabble.

**Denial**

He knew those sounds, everyone knew about _those_ sounds, but he refused to believe it. His hand now trembled, as if to give away what he really felt, and his key faltered, as if warning him to not go in. But he had to, he knew he had to.

He opened the wooden door and the color white came in a vision of highly priced furniture and glass windows. The sounds grew louder, high pitch moans that screamed pleasure.

He dropped his keys besides the kitchen counter and served himself a glass of water that, for now, seemed to soothe him. He licked the remains of water, from his chocolate – colored lips, and set down the glass in a nearby table.

Another moan.

His eyes looked into one of the hallways and he sighed running a hand through his hair. This was it, he had to face it. Or did he?

_Another_ moan, god damnit, what was this guy doing to his wife that sent those electrifying screams?

His eyes darted to the wooden door that had tried to warn him, maybe his keys were right.

And so, without a second glance at the hallway, he dashed for the wooden door that brought more security than he had ever imagined it could.

Because sometimes denial came more easily than anything else.

----------------------------------------

There! The last phrase was what I used for the main idea, and I really like it 'cause it's true, sometimes we don't want to see things we already know, even if it is your wife cheating on you.

Well hope you guys liked it! Next we have Quinn, Nicole or Chase, depends on my mood lol. Reviews are always welcomed!


	8. Green

I've re-read this drabble about 20 times now and it started like something really easy for me but I spent like two hours on the last paragraphs, I wrote them about 10 times each...I don't love it but I think it came out pretty well. Reasons at the end, lol, Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

**Green**

She really never did like the color _green_.

On her first day of school her mom had made her wear a summer dress that, even though she and her dad swore it looked cute on her, she despised. It was a light pear color, with white and jade flowers, that she _knew_ clashed horribly with the lime green ribbons that her mom decided (much against her own will) to tie at the end of her pig tails.

Because even at the tender age of seven, she _knew_ what looked good on her, and it definitely wasn't green.

But as she grew up she knew that some days you just _had _to wear the awful color. She learned that quickly on Saint Patty's day when her friends all laughed at her for not wearing something green, _anything_.

And so, she learned to compromise, and she also learned to hate the ridiculously leprechaun – based holiday.

But when she turned fifteen she thought her phobia for the color was cured, after all, his eyes where a sea green color with specks of forest, and she loved those eyes.

Oh boy, was she ever wrong...

They walked in front of her, almost as if they hadn't seen her at all sitting in the fountain that adorned PCA's campus.

"_Dumped, as in see ya!"_

How could he have been so insensitive? Couldn't he see she now had to spend a whole year at PCA too? And even worse, she now had to actually see _them_ laughing and smiling together, their hands almost touching from time to time; and of course, only she seemed to notice how his cheeks slightly reddened.

Like they used to do when _she_ kissed him.

This time, however, she knew she just couldn't wash the appalling color away, or cover it up, because _this_ shade, the shade she hated the most, was not even visible to anyone but herself.

So she hid behind her book and lost herself on the letters, because green didn't really suit her and she'll be damned if anyone ever found out.

----------------------------------------

Ok, this is totally the longest drabble (and explanation), lol.

Yes, I'm talking about Rebecca because, even though she acted like a bitch about the whole Zoey thing, she still has feelings and I think what Chase said ("Dumped as in see ya!") to Zoey (about her) was totally un-needed and just plain mean. It's pretty much implied that Chase actually did like Rebecca and that they had fun together, if not why would he asked her to be his gf?. And (to top it all of) the poor girl's stuck in PCA without knowing anyone and only went there because of Chase and now she doesn't even have him.

So this drabble is set a few months after they broke up and she remembers overhearing Chase and Zoey's conversation on her way to her room, and tries to not feel jealous 'cause "green didn't really suit her" and she's too proud to let it show.

So, yeah, lol, I know I said Nicole, Quinn or Chase but well, this brunette just came to me lol.

Hope you liked it, oh, and I (personally) LOVE Saint Patty's day lol,

-Kath


	9. Braids

So I was really surprised on how many people reviewed on Rebecca's vignette, lol, and I'm glad you guys liked my pov. But now, let's go on with the next vignette.

Wow, this one actually took me one whole week and until last night it finally hit me how it was supposed to flow. This one was one hard girl to figure out, but I guess that's the charm we see in her…

Hope you guys like it!

Oh and shameless pimping here (lol), go read "Heartbreaker" by wish on a star ox (awesome writing and plot!), go go go! (oh, and please, keep an open mind); oh right and the 5th chapter of "Of Lolitas and Femme Fatales" is up! Finally lol.

Ps: I'm saying 'oh' a lot aint I? lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Braids**

Her hair was always in braids; one, two, sometimes she even had six or more. And when you thought she stopped, that she just didn't feel like doing them today, you could see that thin, almost invisible, braid that played peek-a-boo through the layers of straight hair.

And, therefore, morning after morning she found herself braiding at least that minor piece of hair.

It was just a routine, something she had gotten used to doing. Because unlike the curls, or the blonde bob, or even the free-of-frizz brunette, she didn't have a life story that explained the reason behind braids.

No, her alpaca didn't die the first day her mom braided her hair (or her mom, for that matter), neither had she received her first kiss while sporting braids.

So yes, she _could_ live without the braids; she just chose not to.

Because she just thought that they, much like her own self, were quirky and unique; and she just knew that _no one_ braided their hair every day.

Sure, sometimes, they parted their hair or made room in their life for braids, but _she_ did them _every_ day, it was her routine.

So, today, when her alarm clock went off, and her hair was washed, she reached for that thin piece of hair until something, _someone_, stopped her.

"You could not braid it today, you know?"

Her hand stopped in mid air and a shy smile tugged at her lips. She turned around and her eyes met Mark's warm ones, "Okay"

And that was when Quinn Pensky realized that maybe it was okay to break free of routines once in a while.

Because to her, braids were just that.

Braids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So, there it is, the awesome, yet scary, Quinn Pensky. As I said before, this was _really_ hard, because much like Michael or Nicole, we don't really have that much info about Quinn, so I just took what I most see in her, and that, my friends, are braids.

To me, costume and hair are _really_ important in a character because they give you knowledge on what they're like. An example (although I don't know if you guys ever watched this show) are Joey and Jen from Dawson's Creek. They were complete opposites, and even though the show did a lot of character insight, you could just know what they were like through costume and hair.

Joey was almost always wearing jeans and a tee because she was a very simple girl, just like her hair (even in prom or events) was always in a very simple do. She was shy and kind of introvert.

Jen, on the other hand, always was wearing something showy, low cut shirts, minis, etc. And her hair was always curly or cut really short. She always liked to be cutting edge (even if she said she was a rebel and was against the world) and was really just an 'out there' kind of person.

So...there's my rambling on wardrobe and hair lol. I'll stop 'cause this is almost as long as the vignette...lol, review please!


	10. Meant

So here goes the 10th vignette! I was going to put another one up, but I thought of this one while I was listening to "I Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot and "What Goes Around" by Justin Timberlake.

I don't _love _this vignette, but I think it's good, I'm really picky as you can see, lol.

Futuristic-Logan! Let's see what the future has in store for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meant**

He was always the cool boy, the one with the girls always flocking him, and, especially, the one who never backed out of a dare; even if it meant breaking a heart.

So why was he so reluctant to go through with _this_ dare? (Being that so, that he even _told_ her about it)

He sighed and ran a hand though his curls; water drops falling from his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and, for the first time, didn't like what he saw.

Her face stared back at him, her glance telling him she now knew.

"So it was all a dare, huh?"

He gulped and his silence was all she got for an answer; his eyes staring back at hers from the mirror.

She nodded, as if she understood, and moved up to stand besides him. His eyes left hers and now focused on his own hands, shame written all over his face.

He heard a small '_clank_' sound as she lay something next to him and then just left him alone.

He decided to look up and the shame slowly went away; it was never meant for her anyway; she knew that, they _both_ knew that.

And there it was, his dare looking him back in the face.

He took the golden band in his hand and, without further inspection, shoved it in his pocket.

He guessed there were just some dares that weren't meant to be done.

Just like the golden band, which now slept in his pocket, was never meant for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is, Logan-centric, maybe some DL undertones but most of all Logan-centric. I guess Logan is just growing up (finally) and seeing that maybe he doesn't, always, have to be the cool boy, just like Quinn learned about breaking free of routines.

A bit inspired by "Heartbreaker" by wish on a star ox, but mostly just the first lines.

Hope you all liked it, and please review! (poor Quinn only got two reviews)

Much luv,

Kath


	11. Knowing

A new one! A bit inspired by…well, me and recent (five minutes ago) situations, lol. Not going to give away who it is until the last two lines, so please don't scroll down. Now, I would love it if you hear Pink's "U & Ur Hand" while reading this, because some lines of the song are in it (how couldn't they? "Listen up it's just not happening" I mean c'mon).

Anyways, my rambling is over, and after reading other fics I've realized something...I don't have a disclaimer! mock shock face

Disclaimer: now really...If I did own Zoey 101, Zoey would be more sarcastic and Dana would be having hot make out (denial later) sessions with Logan, oh yeah, and Nicole would have a different boy every week, because she's just that cool to me.

**Warning**: right, a bit of swearing here, sorry if you don't like it, but I'm just feeling like it right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knowing**

She knew she shouldn't do it.

She knew it wasn't right.

She knew she would just get hurt.

She knew.

She just fucking _knew_.

And still she did it.

It was simple really, just do _not_ log in.

That was all.

But still, when his name appeared on the corner, she glared, cursed the machine (because she couldn't bring herself not to) and appeared "Online".

A simple _hello_ was all it took.

Suddenly the words _"I'm not here for your entertainment" _blasted through her ears and "Away" took the place where "Online" once stood. (_Hello _still lonely)

And she _didn't_ know why she did it.

She _didn't _know why, and how, it still hurt.

She _didn't_ know.

She _didn't _fucking know.

But Nicole Bristow _did_ know one thing.

"_I don't give a fuck" _

She smirked as his desperate pleas flashed in her screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was…vindictive. Lol

Some might say that was more Dana than Nicole, but how can you really be sure? I mean, we don't really know that much about the lil ditz we love. Yes, she's boy-crazy and rambles a lot. But somehow, I can totally picture her being a real bitch when she wants to, especially with boys (can you?).

A bit of explanation (if you find it confusing), so it started a bit angsty but then turned vindictive, well the song kinda made her think that even if it still hurt, she just didn't give a fuck anymore (because that happens, yes, we, girls, are that weird, get over it), oh yeah and the guy (use your imagination on who) was the first to say "hello".

Really liking this one and hoping to hear from you,

Kath


	12. Sitting

This is going to be a three shot (does that even exist? lol) anyways, this is going to be three shots that have something in common, or that they are the continuation of the other. I don't know if I make myself clear...lol

Anyways, here it is!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sitting**

He sat.

He sat and looked.

He sat and shook his head.

He sat and scowled. (His face frowning at the sweet nothings)

He sat and passed his hands through his thick hair. (Desperation now evident in his eyes)

He sat and sighed and trembled in self-deprecation. (Because now _his_ lips were touching _her_ cheek)

He sat and scoffed quietly. (As he, clearly, rolled his eyes at, yet again, the sweetness; although he made a mental-note that she smiled at them)

Suddenly the cold metal chair felt too uncomfortable and rigid. He tried, he really tried; he had moved and moved and nonetheless the seat remained cold, rigid and mostly uncomfortable.

So he got up.

Her eyes _now_ smiled at him; as she hadn't noticed him sitting near them.

'Hey's' were exchanged and he made a point to smile at her and glare at him.

Because, really, Chase Matthews was just sitting, a few chairs, away from Zoey Brooks as her cheek was being kissed by another boy.

A boy who wasn't him.

And as he walked away he made another mental-note:

_Soon, it'll be me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think?

I don't have much to say, but only that I'm working on California Dreaming and Of Lolitas, so expect a chapter of one of them to be up today.

Oh and please go read "Talking About Lobsters and Human Beings", chapter one is up! (the first was a prologue, lol)

-With my throat hurting,

Kath


	13. Cerulean Suitcase

So I'm in my house, sick, yes sick, 3rd day in a row I have to stay home, I never spend this much time in my house...I can't even go to class, or training or work...it sucks, I needed a break but I wasn't asking to get sick...

Anywho, my rambling is just to let you guys know that I'm a bit out of imagination for the chapters I need to finish, I can only go bit by bit since I've got a killer headache, and yesterday's bit by bit resulted in another drabble.

It's connected with "Denial", hope you guys like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cerulean ****Suitcase**

He was never good with goodbyes.

His eyes always found something more interesting than those dreadful words and his hands and feet seemed to take control as he found himself in another direction, a direction that assured him not saying _those_ words.

He had seen a shrink about it, well not just about _that_, but it had come up at one point or another.

_Afraid of abandonment. _

That was what his shrink had said about it, he could still remember how her lips were pursed into a thin line and her black-rimmed glasses were just a bit too low on the bridge of her nose as she pronounced those words.

_Afraid of abandonment. _

So basically, he was scared to death that someone would leave him; or at least that was how he had seen it, the technicalities of a name forgotten.

They had actually explored into that for about two or three months, anyone from his mother to his own _shadow_ was brought into question; and still they couldn't find the reason.

One day she had asked one simple question:

"Do you fly, Michael?"

He frowned and then shook his head, realizing, for the first time in twenty-five years, that he had never flown out of California, yes he traveled around, but mostly in his car or someone else's.

"Do you like suitcases, Michael?"

Again he frowned and shook his head, he had never owned a suitcase in his life, even when he had been sent to PCA, everything was brought in boxes and he just had a two (sometimes three) hour ride to school.

He left that day, paying the shrink a bit more than before, and walked to his house, not even bothering that his car was parked in front of the office he had been in just five minutes ago.

When he reached his apartment he looked around the bitter, cold white and noticed a single cerulean suitcase in the middle of it; an expensive women's purse on top of it. He walked towards it but stopped as he heard loud shuffling coming from the end of the hallway.

Instinctively he turned to walk away, but something urged him to go inside and take a look at who was still (in paper, at least) his wife.

Maybe he's now better with goodbyes.

At least that's was his shrink is currently saying to him as she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it, a bit longer than the others but it was necessary, I'm still not completely satisfied with the end but it works for now.

What did you think?

Still sick,

-Kath


	14. Uphill

I know I haven't been the greatest and I've kind of disappeared but I'm making up for it and not sleeping tonight so I can, tomorrow, post a new chapter. Here's another drabble, more explanation on the end…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uphill**

Everything was great.

Uphill.

Yes that was the word, she couldn't think of any other that would describe this moment as good as that.

Uphill.

Because his kisses were as sweet as she thought.

Because his touch was as soft as imagined.

Because he tasted like butterscotch.

And butterscotch rimmed with hopscotch, and she had always liked hopscotch, so this had to be it...right?

Right?

She closed her eyes, a simple "Yes" escaped her lips, and his fingers found the hem of her shirt.

Uphill.

No where else to go but uphill...right?

Right?

Someone had to confirm it; they just had to (because just like Cristina Yang needed to cut things, she _needed_ the 'It's okay'), because the god damn '_downhill_' word kept making it's appearance...

But as his fingers traveled even further up, she knew no one was going to give green light, no one but her.

So she smiled and thought of Uphill...because that's the only way to go...Right?

_Right?_

Uphill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm leaving this girl to your imagination, to me it's Nicole, Nicole seeking reassurance and always keeping her positive side shining on, even when downhill exists…

I really want to hear who you can imagine in this situation, again I repeat that Nicole's has kinda taken over me and her personality is dying to be explored, so yes to me it's Nicole, but it also has a Quinn side to it...maybe even Zoey...

What do you think?

-Kath


	15. For You

Stuck on _all_ of my other fics (and they're 60 percent finished) and this larger drabble popped into mind. Commentaries at the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For You**

She smelt of vanilla, and her dress had a slight trace of lemon chiffon (because white just didn't seem right).

Standing in front of the mirror, she stared hard; her lips shining in coral shades and wavy locks framing her face. She was going to do this; it was the right thing, and right always won over wrong, right? (Even if wrong didn't feel so wrong...)

Her hazel eyes stared at the ring in her hand, the silver band clashing against her caramel skin (because gold would fit so much better) and the gem seemed to hide its shine from her.

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked at the floor, memories of shared hot drinks – hot nights – getting the best of her imagination (five years didn't seem to lock them good enough).

She shook her head roughly (a tiny yellow daisy loosing some of its petals) and looked again at her reflection.

She _had_ to do this.

And with that in mind she picked a yellow-y bouquet and held her chin high; because hot nights never were more than that and golden rings weren't the ones holding her up.

Mahogany doors were ready to open and classical music flowed behind them. A pained smiled appeared in her face and she nodded inwardly; she could do this, she had to.

But time seemed to hate her (or know better than her), because before she could take one more step, a tanned hand grabbed her arm; the yellow bouquet falling over and daisy petals spreading over the ground.

"What are you doing here?", she didn't stutter (as anyone else would) and her eyes suddenly felt like breaking down.

"You smell like Vanilla", his voice was a bit harsh and he narrowed his eyes, "You were actually going to smell of vanilla – _my vanilla – _for him?"

She stood silent, looking into his eyes and finally found the strength to try and push out of his grip.

He grabbed harder and yanked her body towards his. They stood like that for what seemed hours, before he spoke.

"It was never just casual...it was never just _anything_"

She looked down, the wrong now standing before her feeling a little more right, "Logan..."

"_No_, no more 'Logan's', I'm sorry if you don't want to be happy, but I do, okay? I do, and the problem is that I'm only happy with you, and I know you're happy with me (even if you feel like it's wrong) and five years have passed Dana, _five_, and I've tried, I've really tried but you see, the thing is, gold doesn't look good on just anyone-", he paused and his hand left her arm, tracing it's way down to her fingers (silver being replaced by gold).

"Just like you are not for just anyone...you – you are for me"

She stood looking at the golden band and then looked at his hand (never leaving hers again), "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay"

And so the yellow flowers laid forgotten at the sound of happiness knocking on Dana Cruz's door, and this time she was sure to answer, because after all...it was for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now, I've re-read this about ten times and I finally don't feel the need to change anything and I'm hearing Denny Elfman's "Corpse Bride" soundtrack so I'm feeling _so_ much the classical music and I just don't know, the poetic side of writing came out -smiles-

A little of explanation (the rest goes in your mind): some might ask, and why does Dana feel like it's wrong to be happy with Logan? Honestly, I don't know, but I feel like she would think it is, like if she's happy with him she has caved into something that wasn't meant for her...at least that's what I recollect about her character (the little they showed of her).

This recollects "Vanilla", "Casual" and "Meant", and with this I close _that _part of my feelings for DL. I'm sure there's more DL to come but with this drabble, ends the first kiss, the first night together, and the first glimpse of knowing what destiny means...or at least that's how I look at it.

I hope all of you liked it and I really want to dedicate this 4-arc drabbles to Sarah because I think we both believe in this kind of DL love and not the bright and shiny love other writers have for them, obstacles _do_ happen and those same obstacles are the ones that build real love.

Sleepy and knowing this is my largest drabble (sorry for that),

-Kath


	16. Guilty

I know, I haven't written in such a long time but I do have, you could say, growing up, reasons for it. For more read my profile =). This very small drabble is just something I had to get out of my chest after reading many new fics out there. Reasons at the end as always. Somewhat trying to make a comeback (at least on my drabbles) and therefore dedicating ALL of the new ones to aprimavista. and simply sarah, because their reviews and stories always inspire me to at least try to write more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Guilt-y**

A pang of guilt hit him.

He thought it wouldn't, but it did, it just did, and now he hated himself for it.

Her small hand found his, and her quirky smile showed its face.

His lips curled, just a bit, upward. (The pang never leaving and his eyes not really looking at her)

"What's wrong baby?"

(Baby? C'mon)

"Nothing"

She nodded, her hand taking his a bit tighter, because he was her world.

He was her world, and she was supposed to be _his _world.

But feeling his left pocket vibrate again, his throat became tight and dry; because the words _'__Je t'étonne' _had never meant so much coming from him.

And the 'I miss you too', had never meant so much _to_ him.

-----------------------

Ok, I'm so going to get haters for this, but oh well, I really don't care, I am hoping the more matures ones would at least give the drabble a shot for what it is and not just because it's not a happily ever after.

So yeah, I'm not really feeling the love for Quogan. I just don't get it, sorry but I don't, I don't hate it either, but since I don't get it, I can't make an actual positive drabble about them....to me they're just too cliched, too "the jock suddenly loves the nerd", were in reality I don't think that happens, at least not in high school. So yes, I am still a DL fan, but for the simple fact that to me they just fit. So please don't hate, and if you must, well at least know I won't loose sleep over it.

Hoping for a review,

-Kath


End file.
